Maree
Maree Darkmoon (born Almar) is an Ardanian Thief who lives in Doromir. She took part in the Hunt for the Horns, after which she married Grendel Darkmoon and became Baroness of Doromir. She was presumed dead when Grendel, enraged at her infidelity, destroyed Castle Darkmoon. 'Summary' *NAME: Maree Darmoon nee Almar *OTHER NAMES: Baroness Darkmoon, Maree Almar *HOME:Originally Horville, Ardadain; now Doromir *BORN: 3rd March, 1454 *AGE: 22 *LEVEL: 20 *RACE: Ardanian *PROFESSION: Thief 'Background' Maree's mother, Alana Almar, was a prostitute in Horville. As a result, Maree never knew who her father was. Alana was impregnated by a client, and Maree was born on 3rd March, 1454. Maree was an unwanted child, and was usually left to fend for herself at nights. She would spend the nights scurrying through the streets, and stealing food. The only reason Alana kept her around was that Maree stole for her, and provided her with a constant source of food. Alana spent no money on Maree, ever, treating her like she was a burden. When Maree reached the age of thirteen, Alana tried to get her to become a prostitute, to get more money. Maree refused, instead getting a job as a cleaner in The Lame Horse inn. Eventually, Maree was promoted to work behind the bar. With her earnings, she purchased lodgings for her mother and herself at the inn, permanently. It happened that one day, when Maree was 19, her mother was attacked by an angry client, and left to die in a back alley. Maree stumbled across her whilst leaving the inn, by pure luck. She quickly took her to a healer, where she was forced to use all her earnings, in order to get her mother healed. With no money left, Maree was forced out of the inn. The innkeeper had been trying to get rid of them for ages, unhappy with the thought of having a prostitute under his roof. Homeless, Maree and Alana left Horville, determined to leave their unhappiness behind them. Whilst wandering down the South Road, they ran into a nobleman from Bar Nule, on horseback. He laughed at them, insulting their dirty appearance. Maree went mad, enraged that this pompous man should have so much money, whilst they had none. Grabbing the man's sword, before he could react, she held it to his throat and demanded he gave them all his money. This he did, and the two made a getaway on the man's horse, leaving him tied up. Maree and Alana reached Doromir, a small village far away from the violent streets of Horville. Using the money they had stolen, Maree purchased a house there, which had once belonged to Ilk Mep. Maree then began work at the Wizard's Rest, where she served behind the bar. It was here that she met Grendel, the apprentice wizard, who she would eventually marry. One day, when returning from the inn, she discovered her mother had fled, taking all the money Maree had earned at the inn in the past two months. Maree wasn't sure where Alana had gone, and she didn't care. Maree had done everything for Alana, and had received nothing but complaints and deceit in return. She was better off without her. Alf Mep quickly moved in, in her stead, grateful to be living in his father's house. The friendship between Mep, Grendel and Maree flowered, and they had many adventures together. With the discovery of Zardock's treachery, Maree joined Grendel on his quest. During the Quest, Grendel and Maree finally got together, following an enchantment at the Dragon's Graveyard. Maree also became very interested in the Khanusan religion. After the defeat of Zardock, the two were married by Elestan in Doromir's temple. Grendel and Maree were proclaimed Baron and Baroness of Doromir, following Lord Azeroth's untimely demise. Their happiness was shortlived, however; Melara, a priestess of Dral, came to Darkmoon manor, in the guise of a maid. Her aim was to bring the prophecies of Dral to pass; to this end, she cast an enchantment on both Maree and Grendel's father, a lust spell wihch resulted in the two of them sleeping together. Grendel walked in on the act, and in jealous and fury unleashed a spell which destroyed Darkmoon manor. Maree was apparently killed in the explosion- though recent events have suggested she may have survived.... Stats *'LANGUAGES:' Parzifan 7, Ardanian 7, Sylvani 5, Rhutalathian 3, Mizanian 2, Keledrakun 3 *'PP': 0 *'HITS': 148 *'AT:' 5 *'DB': 25 'Primary Skills' Items of Note Amulet of Dragons- A gift from the Keledrakun Queen: Allows wearer to communicate with Dragons (+30 to all attempts).+30 Dragon Lore. Also, wearer is immune to Ice attacks. Category:Ardanians Category:Thieves Category:Doromir Category:Hunt for the Horns Category:NPCs Category:PCs Category:Characters